


pure as a melody (pure as i want to be)

by gabriphales



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: taka's moral compass often relies on his own internal anxieties. mondo looks after him on a particularly rough morning
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	pure as a melody (pure as i want to be)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is all based on personal experience moral ocd is a bitch i love taka 💖💕🌈

sometimes, mondo has to help a little more than other days. 

it starts with convincing taka to eat - that being, that he _deserves_ to eat, it's not a locked boundary only presented when he's been good enough to earn it. of course, mondo can't help thinking taka is _always_ good enough, no matter how he's feeling, what he's doing. he takes such care in everything he does, washing dishes with an iron grip and soft sponges, so as not to damage any porcelain. he guilts himself over boiling water, cutting grass - because imagine how uncomfortable that must be, imagine how _cruel,_ if they can feel it. he eats every last grain of rice in his breakfast bowl, in order to honor those who are deprived his good fortune, and, should he forget a single bite, can be moved to tears at the sight of his failure.

mondo holds the chopsticks for him, and when taka lets his lips part, jaw loosening its wired tension, he presses the rice inside. it feels awkward, unstable and cold - mondo has never been particularly apt in terms of _caring, taking care of,_ and he doubts himself every step of the way. still, he can't let taka see the way his fingers tremble. that would bring about another wave of guilt to rumble its turbulent, white foam waters deep in taka’s stomach. mondo won't let himself be the cause of any pain. not when taka is trying so hard - not when he's so convinced he _deserves_ this, to suffer.

when breakfast is over, mondo washes the dishes for him. taka comes up behind him to poke about and percolate in his worry - “kyoudai, please, allow me to assist. it wouldn't be right to let you overwork yourself like this.”

but mondo knows how to calm him down, mondo knows how to carry his burden for him, or at least alleviate the pressure of it. “hey, i’ve got it under control, i’m fine. why don't you go get the shower started, i’ll meet you there.”

he finishes the soothing with a gentle peck to taka’s forehead - so short, so small, so fragile, it seems, when he's wracked by all this _fear._ it breaks mondo’s heart, over and over again. a continuous, deep canyon of cracking, forming holes and craters in what soft vulnerability mondo lets himself have. 

“alright,” taka desists for him. “but, please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call upon me.” and he hurries off with his stiff little body in a wound up, taut  
state. his shoulders carrying stress like sisyphus his boulder. mondo swallows his own fears, squeezes the dish soap with strong, calloused fingers, hard enough to bruise, and gets back to work.

it's the least he can do for him, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur one of the ppl who read my fics for good omens i am so fucking sorry im weeb


End file.
